


He loves me, He loves me not

by gays_fandom_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Oneshot, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sam Ships It, Supernatural - Freeform, canonverse, interrupting moose, kiss, short mention of previous internal homophobia, the daisy oracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gays_fandom_writer/pseuds/gays_fandom_writer
Summary: Dean’s in love with Cas, but feels like he can’t tell him. So instead of dealing with the issue, he resorts to the daisy oracle game, pulling petals of flowers, and maybe thinking about what his life would be like if he had Cas in that way. He was even starting to enjoy this child’s game, that is, until someone interrupts him.





	He loves me, He loves me not

This is so stupid, Dean thought to himself as he picked a little oxeye daisy from the small garden Castiel had started just outside the bunker. It’s a child’s game, really, He continued in his head. I have no business doing this. Still, even with his own negative ramblings, he sat down on the damp soil beneath a large tree, about 100 meters away from the bunker’s entrance. Looking down at his hands, he began to twirl the flower in his fingers anxiously and think. 

He had know Castiel for ten years. They had stood together, through thick and thin, for a decade. The idea that someone could possibly care enough about him to do something like that baffled Dean, for no one ever had before. Not until Cas at least. That angel was nothing if not loyal. And over the past couple of months, and if he was being completely honest, the past couple of years, Dean had been slowly started to realize his feelings for the angel. It had taken ages of denial and self hatred, after-all, what would his Dad think about him being bisexual? But after an unexpected encounter with his old man, back from the dead, Dean realized that all John Winchester would want for him is to be happy. So with that, his internal homophobia ended, and his strong feelings for Cas grew. He’d lie awake at night thinking of his angel, and though Dean wanted to, he felt like he could never tell Castiel about the things his heart was showing him. No, it would be far too dangerous. I cannot risk breaking up the only family I have left over a crush, Dean scolded. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t think about what being with Castiel would be like. So he resorted to this, these games of teenagers. 

He took a deep breath, removing one of his hands from the stem to pick a petal off the white flower. “He loves me,” Dean started as the petal he was pulling came free. “He loves me not,” He continued as he removed another. Dean went on like this, plucking all the petals off the flower until he was down to the final three. “He loves me,” Dean breathed, “He loves me not.” One petal now remained. Just as Dean was about to finish his game, a man, or rather angel, in a trench coat appeared beside him. “What the hell, Cas!” He shouted. “Give a guy a warning before you zap in!” But Castiel wasn’t listening. Instead, he was staring at the nearly petalless flower. “C-Cas,” Dean began. “It’s not what-“ He was cut off by the angel reaching down to pull the last petal off the daisy. 

“He loves me,” Castiel whispered, face now inches from Dean’s. A blush spread rapidly across Dean’s freckle stained face, and his heartbeat quickened. Cas grinned, reaching out to Dean, grabbing him, and pulling them together for a kiss. When they broke apart, the pair laughed, resting their foreheads against one another, Cas gripping Dean’s face. The boys turned, looking like deer in headlights when they heard heavy footsteps approaching. It was Sam, body leaning against a tall, sturdy tree, grin plastered across his face. 

“Took you two long enough. I was damn tired of watching all the pining and brooding the both of you do over each other.” Both Dean and Cas looked shocked, surprised that Sam had noticed. Quickly recovering, they both grumbled in unison, 

“Shut up, Sam.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll leave you to it, but we need to head out in an hour or two. Caught wind of a case up in Minnesota.” Sam finished, pushing himself off the tree and walking back to the bunker. 

“Where were we?” Dean flirted, still high from the feeling of Castiel’s lips on his. 

“I seem to remember that we were kissing, at least before Sam interrupted,” Castiel responded, confusion tinting his voice. 

“Exactly,” Dean winked before leaning in, and initiating another mind boggling kiss, setting their faces on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the little oneshot. I’m a sucker for fluffy destiel. I’m thinking about writing a series of domestic destiel oneshots. What d’ya think? 
> 
> Also, I have no idea if this is what notes is for, but I don’t really care so... XD.


End file.
